


Все пройдет

by Rikali_Lockwood



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Feelings, Gen, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikali_Lockwood/pseuds/Rikali_Lockwood
Summary: Чувства отвергнутой принцессы в самый праздничный день Минас-Тирит.писалось для fandom Tolkien Gen&Het 2019бета: kvellen





	Все пройдет

— Тшш... сестрица, боль пройдет, — говорил Теодред, когда Эовин падала в детстве на улице и обдирала коленки. Он вытирал кровь чистым лоскутом ткани и дул на ранки. — Боль всегда проходит. Теперь, глядя, как Гэндальф возлагает венец на голову нового короля Гондора, она искренне надеялась, что брат ее не обманывал. 

— Ты красавица, — любил повторять Теодред, когда приглашал ее на танец. Эовин всегда краснела, но верила ему. Теперь, глядя, как Арвен Ундомиэль подавала руку королю в тронном зале Минас-Тирита, она искренне сомневалась в словах брата. Сегодня подданные, и даже Эомер, восхищались только красотой королевы и словно не замечали других женщин. 

— Ты будущая королева, — напоминал Теодред, когда Эовин плакала или обижалась на кого-либо. — Ты должна вести себя достойно. 

Всегда. Только любовь к брату позволила Эовин поздравить новобрачных, не выдавая себя. Ей и так казалось, что лишь ленивый не знает и не шепчется о ее чувствах. 

— Все это пройдет, — успокаивал ее Теодред, когда умирал от смертельных ран. — Ты должна жить дальше и больше улыбаться. 

Эовин должна выполнять обещание, данное умершему. Ей удается улыбнуться Эомеру, подошедшему с кубком вина, меньше смотреть на короля с его красавицей-женой. И повторять весь вечер: боль пройдет. Пройдет. Пройдет.


End file.
